


Cupid kitten

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Magnus, Adorable Malec, Alec is smitten, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cats are Amazing, Cats for life, Chairman Meow is a spoiled kitten, First Meet, Fluff, I love Cats, M/M, adorable cat, again cats are amazing, kitty cat - Freeform, with both Magnus and the kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Freshly moved into an apartment building, Alec gets a visit from a little kitten that appears to be lost. As Alec is trying to seek out the kitten's owner, the day just keeps getting better as he gets a visit from a hot neighbour, Magnus. And just what are the chances that Magnus is the kitten's owner?A sweet tale of a little kitten bringing two hearts together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Cupid kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Inspired by OTP prompt generator ^^  
> Thank you my lovely soulmate for helping me with title 💚💚💚

New apartment - new start in life. Alec had just moved to a new apartment about a week ago and was finally done unpacking though his place was still pretty much filler with empty cardboard boxes, but he had a plan of getting rid of those, one day. For now he was just sitting on the couch and was just taking a bit of a time for himself. He moved in the last pieces of furniture, he was finally seated in and he had no plans of moving from that couch that day, he felt too tired and it was only the afternoon, taking in a deep breath, but he felt good about it. Finally some freedom. Jace was his roommate before and as much as he loved his brother, it was finally time to move on and start a life in his own apartment, like a proper adult and Alec was really proud of himself for such a move that he made. 

And the apartment that he moved into was really nice, it was in a nice area, close to his work place - everything was perfect and he was just smiling happily, humming and he then leaned back against the couch. He just hoped that his new neighbours were nice and weren’t like the previous ones - always too loud. He hadn’t had the chance to meet anyone yet as he was too busy with moving in and setting everything up, but he had plans to do so. He was no social butterfly, but still, he wanted to try something new. He decided that he was going to be social and that he was going to make friends even though that proved over and over to not be so easy for him. 

There he was, enjoying his solitude, reading a book, when he heard something at the door. It sounded almost like scratching and the first thing that crossed his mind were… kids. He loved kids, he really did, but at the same time he knew their dark side and he just took in a deep breath, biting into his lower lip. He had just moved in, did they really come already there to torment him? The scratching stopped eventually, Alec thinking that he was finally free, but then he heard a meow and his eyes widened.  _ Now that wasn’t a meow of an annoying kid, but it was a meow of a little cat.  _ Alec rubbed the back of his neck and because the meowing didn’t stop, Alec decided to see what was going on. As much as he didn’t want to, he couldn’t let the distressed meowing carry on. He couldn’t care for a bunch of kids, but his heart always softened up when there was animal involved.

As soon as Alec opened up the door and glanced down he found the source of the meowing - there was sitting small, grey kitten in front of his door and was meowing over and over again, the meowing stopping as Alec opened up the door and it happily glanced up at the man that opened the door and Alec’s heart melted. Aw, that was such an adorable kitten! It was fluffy and grey and… probably had an owner? ‘’Hello there, little one, where did you come from?’’ asked alec, pretty much aware of the fact that his voice was an octave higher than usual, but he couldn’t help himself - when it came to animals, he was truly weak as hell and he just smiled happily. ‘’Do you have an owner around you?’’

Alec rubbed the back of his neck and then looked around, but he couldn’t find anyone. Maybe it escaped from someone’s apartment? That could be in, but as Alec wanted to pick the kitten up and go ask around the people in the apartment building, the kitten ran inside of his apartment and Alec did close the door, but quickly hurried after it. ‘’Okay, no, we have to find people that you belong to, you can’t-’’ he started, but the kitten meowed loudly and stopped in front of the fridge in his kitchen and Alec’s eyes widened. Maybe the cat was hungry? Oh, but Alec didn’t have anything that he could feed it. He could only offer it water to drink. But that wasn’t the point - the main concern for him was trying to get the kitten back to its home and he just took in a deep breath. 

Alec picked up the kitten and carried it over into the living room, the cat meowing loudly until it was finally released onto the couch and Alec’s eyes widened, jaw hitting the floor when he saw the cat dig its claws into his new couch. It was quite expensive, too, and there it was… this kitten that was sharpening its claws in it! Alec took in a deep breath, but then he just started laughing as he realised that a) the cat was too cute for him to get really mad and it and b) it was still a baby kitten, so it made sense that it didn’t know what it was supposed not to do. 

‘’Okay, now, we have to get you home, little one,’’ said Alec and the kitten was just looking at him, blinking a few times. Alec raised up his hand and pointed it at the kitten’s nose. ‘’Yes, you need to get back home,’’ he said, but then his voice trailed off as the cat sniffed his fingers, meowed happily and just started rubbing up against his hand with his head, clearly telling the tall man that it was in a much needed lack of cuddles and pets. Alec surrendered pretty much immediately and gently rubbed it behind its ears gently. ‘’You’re spoiled one, I can tell,’’ said Alec and then huffed. ‘’Hmm, what to do?’’ he asked. ‘’I mean you clearly have someone that deeply takes care and loves you,’’ said Alec and then bit his lip. ‘’You know what - you wait here for me and I’ll just go quickly ask around people if they lost you, it’ll be quick this way,’’ said Alec and the cat just meowed again.

‘’Yeah, you’re right, I’m not quite sure why I’m telling you all of this as you clearly can’t understand me,’’ joked Alec and then stood up and as he made his way over to the door, the kitten followed him. ‘’Aw, you wanna come with me?’’ asked Alec. ‘’But I think it’s best if you stay here,’’ said Alec because he didn’t want to risk the kitten getting startled by something on his way around and run away again. ‘’I’ll be fast, few minutes tops,’’ said Alec and finally managed to close to the door without the kitten escaping him. 

Alec promised that he was going to be fast and he kept that promise, mainly because most of the people weren’t home at the time - most of the people were working as it was in the middle of the day and the very few people that were home didn’t own a cat. That was how Alec was back to square one and he quickly hurried over to his apartment again and he found the kitten meowing in front of the door again, waiting for him on the inside of his apartment this time and Alec just smiled, picked it up and carried it back into his living room, sighing under his breath. 

‘’I couldn’t find your owner,’’ said Alec. ‘’I think I better try in the evening again,’’ said Alec. ‘’Now what, huh?’’ asked Alec and the kitten didn’t seem to be too bothered as it climbed on top of his legs and started happily purring as Alec was again happily sitting on the couch. Alec chuckled and then shook his head. ‘’You really are too adorable, I wonder how they call you,’’ he said, winking and the cat just cutely meowed again. ‘’Oh, shit, if you’re going to be stuck here until evening, you need something to eat, right?’’ asked Alec and then started thinking again. ‘’I don’t know… how old are you?’’ asked Alec.

The cat meowed back as if it was saying  _ told ya this is not gonna work like this.  _ ‘’Right, you still can’t talk,’’ said Alec and then took in a deep breath. ‘’Change of plans, again,’’ he said and bit his lip. ‘’I saw pet shop just around the corner, I’ll go down there and buy you a bunch of food and then you’ll pick out whatever you like best,’’ said Alec. The people in the pet shop will know more about this than him so he decided to stop stress about it too much. But as he was about to stand up and leave, the kitten turned onto its back and showed Alec its belly… Alec decided that it was okay for him to stay there a bit longer for just a little bit.

* * *

‘’Okay, I’m back,’’ announced Alec, stepping back inside of his apartment. He had headed over to the pet shop to buy just a few cans of cat food, but he returned with three bags of treats and toys and even more food. He just couldn’t help himself. Yes, he knew that the cat didn’t belong to him, but he didn’t know when its owner was coming back home and it was probably really stressed. That was why Alec tried his best to make it easier on the cat as much as it was possible. He didn’t want the kitten to suffer any kind of trauma. 

Alec came back to an empty apartment, though. At least it appeared like this and he loud shriek escaped past his lips because the cat was nowhere to be found and Alec took in a deep breath. ‘’Okay, no, I couldn’t have just lost the kitten, it’s around here somewhere,’’ said Alec and then bit his lip. ‘’Come, kitty, kitty, kitty,’’ said Alec and then shook his lip. ‘’Meow, where are you?’’ he hollered out. 

Ah, yes, he decided to give it a name - it somehow fit. The kitten was meowing a lot and it definitely fit it well. ‘’Please come out, I brought yummy food and-’’ he started, but then one of the boxes on the side that was on the floor started moving and Alec grinned. Right, cats loved boxes! Hiding in them, playing in them! Alec hurried over to the kitten and slowly lifted up the box, finding it chasing its own tail under it and he just smiled, Meow happily meowing back and Alec smiled.

‘’Found you,’’ said Alec, feeling relieved. ‘’Come over here, I have something to ask you,’’ said Alec and now that Meow saw that Alec was back, it followed Alec back to the bags and Alec sat onto the floor as well, kitten curiously watching him. ‘’Okay, here,’’ said Alec. ‘’I bought canned food,’’ he said and started piling all the different kinds that he bought in front of the kitten, Meow just curiously watching them. ‘’There was also dry food,’’ he said, putting out on the display the dry ones as well and then he hummed. ‘’Also… there, you see, are the treats… there is so many,’’ said Alec and gulped. 

_ Yes, he spent far too much money in the pet shop.  _

Meow didn’t do much, it was just sitting there and Alec cocked his head to the side. ‘’Right, you totally need a bowl. I got you covered here too,’’ said Alec. ‘’Look how pretty one this is,’’ said Alec and placed a green one in front of Meow. ‘’I was thinking that you could have this one for your wet food,’’ said Alec, pointing to the green one. ‘’This could be for your dry food,’’ said Alec, placing out the silver one. ‘’And here you can drink water from,’’ he said and pulled out a purple one as well.

Meow looked confused.

‘’Or you can choose,’’ said Alec quickly and then snorted. ‘’I’m sorry, you have to be so confused, right?’’ asked Alec. ‘’I went all out and-’’ he started, but then the kitten went over to the can of food and meowed. Yep, it was hungry and Alec didn’t wait much longer, quickly opening it up and he fed the cat, who started eating up pretty much immediately. ‘’Oh, you’re such a good kitty. I’ll go get you some water,’’ said Alec. ‘’And when you finish all of this up, you’ll get treats too,’’ said Alec as he continued fussing over the kitten.

Alec was beyond happy and he then sat back next to the kitten and grinned. ‘’Okay, now I can present you all of the toys. They’re in this-’’ started Alec, pulling up the third bag, but the cat pounced on the plastic bag in which he brought home the cat food and Alec started laughing. ‘’Of course you’d rather play with that than any of these,’’ he said and glanced over at the toys. ‘’Please tell me I didn’t completely waste a hundred dollars on the cat toys?’’ whined Alec and face-palmed himself. 

* * *

Magnus’ world was falling apart - Chairman was gone! He was meeting with a friend of his at a mall that day and he had Ragnor watching over his kitten while he was out. But his other friend, Raphael, decided to meet up with Magnus a bit sooner and Manus decided to leave earlier. Anyway, Chairman was going to be alone for ten minutes tops, at least that was what Ragnor promised him. However, just as he arrived over to the mall, Magnus got the text that the traffic was horrible and that Ragnor was going to be even more late than it was first said and that as hen Magnus decided to cancel his plans with Raphael and he hurried over back home pronto. But as Ragnor said, the traffic was horrible and it took him more than an hour to be finally back home. 

Magnus was sure that nothing bad could happen. Chairman was a smart kitten, he always listened. Magnus had just gotten him two weeks ago and he was the brightest little boy, but he still didn’t like leaving him alone. He was a baby after all and that was why Magnus rushed back home, but he was met with an empty apartment and he did check every nook and cranny. He knew every place that Chairman liked hiding at and he wasn’t there - his baby was gone and Magnus was devastated… where in the world was he?!

Magnus was in a hurry as he was leaving and Chairman did have a habit of following him around, so maybe he followed him out of the apartment. Magnus didn’t happen to see him and now his boy was lost because of his own fault. Magnus was panicking and he didn’t know what to d _o._ He called his good friend Catarina and she told him that it was probably for the best if he asked around his neighbours to see if they have seen his kitten. And that was probably the best start. Chairman was still a kitten, it wasn't like he could have wandered off too far by himself. But Magnus was worried sick because Chairman was his baby.

No, Chairman was literally a baby and Magnus felt his worries growing because what if someone stole his kitten? Magnus' heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he decided that it was for best if he stopped thinking about it and just do something about it. But where to start? Probably the most obvious was the floor that he lived in. Chairman couldn't really climb the stairs all too well yet and he was kind of frightened of them anyway. He was a cat and he couldn't use elevators, so his floor it was. And the first apartment on his list was the one that was on the opposite side of the hallway. Before there lived a grumpy man, but recently he moved out and he heard that someone new moved it, hoping that he was much more pleasant than the man before.

Magnus didn't get the chance to meet him yet, so maybe this was also a good opportunity to go and say hi? Magnus grabbed the first wine he could get and then he wished himself luck… he hoped that he was going to find his baby!

* * *

"No, no, you have to run through the tunnel, Meow," said Alec as he was trying to show Meow how the new toy worked and he was getting a hang of it. Alec smiled and then looked around the room - again his apartment was a mess but this time he didn't mind it because it was for a good cause and he laughed as the kitten pounced on the jingly ball. Adorable. Alec bit his lip and then tapped on the floor, Meow coming closer and he curiously sniffed Alec's hand. "You're such a silly cat," said Alec, rubbing the kitten's head and he just sighed happily. He was about to show the tunnel again, but there was a knock at the door and Alec was immediately on his legs.

Magnus was trying his best to keep calm, putting on a brave face as he heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Good, they were home! Alec opened up the door and there he saw a handsome young man standing, clenching a bottle of wine in his hand. Alec's eyes flickered up and down and he cleared his throat. Wow. He was hot. Oh, was he one of the neighbours? How Alec hoped that it was one of the neighbours because  _ damn.  _ He cleared his throat and leaned against the door frame.

Magnus noticed one thing about the new neighbour - he was hot! But he was going to think of that later, he was there to ask about Chairman! Magnus smiled and then cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm Magnus. Also your neighbour and because you're new here I decided to come and say hi," said Magnus, shoving the wine bottle into Alec's hand. Alec managed to take it into his hands just in time and there was a little dopey smile on his lips.  _ Oh, now that was such a nice welcome gift and he wasn’t thinking about the wine! _

Alec reminded himself that he also needed to say something, it was all about first impressions, he knew that much. Alec grinned and then nodded. “Oh, thank you about that. I’m Alec by the way,” said Alec and then grinned. “I, um, yes, would you like to come inside and just… I don’t know, maybe we could have a drink or something like that?” asked Alec and was horrified a little bit because was he… was he too direct? He actually was flirting and he hoped that Magnus was into guys, praying under his breath and Magnus’ heart melted. Normally he would be all for that, but now he was-

“I would love to, but I’m actually,” said Magnus and bit his lip. “I’m actually here also to ask you if you have seen my kitten,” said Magnus and shook his head slowly. “I know it sounds stupid, but I lost my kitten. A few hours ago I was going out and my friend was supposed to come and babysit him, but then it got cancelled and I came rushing back, but he wasn’t in the apartment like he was… though he has this habit that he follows me and I was in a hurry, so maybe he followed me and I… I don’t know, I just know that I can’t find him and I was just wondering if you saw-”

Magnus was talking fast and uncollected because he was worried and Alec wanted to open his mouth to calm him down, but Magnus wouldn’t let him speak and as Magnus was finally done, Alec gently placed his hand on top of Magnus’ shoulder and just smiled. Ah, so this was the owner of Meow, huh? He was adorable just like the kitten and Alec was so happy that he was the one that found the kitten. “Meow is here, he’s all safe and sound, don’t you worry about it,” said Alec and Magnus arched his brow. Who in the hell was this Meow that he was talking about?

“Meow?” asked Magnus, confused.

“Well, your kitten. I… I kind of gave him that name, sorry, he just meows a lot and it was kind of fitting,” said Alec, waving it off and opened the door wider, allowing Magnus to step inside of his apartment. Magnus’ eyes widened and he took a little peek inside, but he felt a lot better. His baby was here?! Thank Goodness and this new neighbour was such a nice guy. He took him inside? “He came here a few hours ago and was meowing in front of my door, don’t you worry about it,” said Alec and winked.

Magnus quickly hurried inside of his apartment and found his baby inside of Alec’s living room, playing with a cat toy and Magnus’ smile widened. “Chairman, baby, you’re here,” said Magnus happily and ran towards his cat, the kitten happily meowing and started purring when he saw his owner. Alec smiled as he observed the two of them and Magnus was just so happy to see that everything was okay. Alec chuckled… so that was his name. It did suit him!

“Ah, so his name is Chairman then,” said Alec and Magnus grinned as he was petting Chairman.

“Yes, since I’ve gotten him he kind of runs everything around the place, so it seemed to fit his personality, though I have to say that I like the name Meow as well,” said Magnus and carried on with his thinking. “Chairman Meow, hmm, maybe I could merge the names together, it does have a special sound to it. And my baby is very smart and very special, so he deserves a special name,” said Magnus, rambling and Alec was just smiling. He was adorable, biting into his lip.

“That… does sound amazing,” said Alec, flattered that Magnus liked his idea so much that he decided to change the name of his pet. Magnus then looked around and saw that Alec’s apartment was also filled with cat toys and other stuff. Oh, he owned a cat too? That was amazing, he always wanted to date a cat person and…  _ well, that was kind of too far into the future, but Alec did invite him for a drink and- _

“You own a cat too?”

“Me?” asked Alec surprised. “Oh, no, no, I wish, but no.”

“Huh, then why do you have so much food and toys laying around?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed.

“Funny story, actually,” said Alec and glanced down. “When your little guy showed up I tried finding his owner and I couldn’t locate you… so I was afraid that he’d get hungry and I kind of bought every kind of cat food they had in the pet shop,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. But that was almost a month worth of cat food! “And then I saw all of the toys and treats and I couldn’t just not buy them I mean… look at that face,” said Alec and pointed to Chairman Meow, who was happily purring in Magnus’ lap. Magnus blinked a few times and he didn’t know if he should feel bad or no.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry, I,” started Magnus. “You shouldn’t have… I’ll pay you back, you had to spend a fortune, just tell me and I’ll pay you back,” said Magnus, feeling really bad. But that was just so adorable. Alec bought so many things for a kitten that he saw once. That told a lot about a guy - he was sweet and caring, wasn’t he?

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that, it’s okay. You can take all the stuff to your apartment and give it to him, it’s-”

Magnus shook his head because he had another idea. “How about… I let him come here every now and then?” asked Magnus and Alec perked up.  _ What?  _ “I mean you did invite me to that glass of wine, so,” said Magnus and then winked and Alec bit his lip.  _ Yes, he was saying yes to the date? Going out with him?  _ “I mean you did ask me out before? I couldn’t really-”

“Yes, by the angel, yes, I did… I mean if you’re into guys and-”

“Swing both ways, Alec, I’m very interested and very single, so, I wouldn’t mind,” said Magnus and then smiled when he watched Chairman Meow jump up on the couch and he laid down, happly glancing at both Magnus and Alec. “And he obviously likes it here, so it’ll be double the fun,” said Magnus hopefully and in the end Alec just nodded, happily doing a little happy dance and he then quickly got all serious.

“I mean, yes, that would be very nice indeed,” said Alec in the end and Magnus laughed softly. 

_ Amazing _

_ That move really was the most amazing thing that Alec did in a long time! _


End file.
